Froggy in Distress
by rainbownyx
Summary: This is something that happened when Froggy got kidnapped and Poor Prince have to go rescue the frog.  Being the kind person I am, I decided to record everything that had happened! :D  Include thoughts of both characters!


**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn is owned by Akira Amano. I'm just a dweeb that writes for fun.

**Warning:** Fail grammar and weak dialogue use. Might contain OOCness

**A/N** : No idea why it's a Bel26 this time. Mind my grammar and dialogue usage. _Italic _for thoughts.

Just so you know, the awesome fake prince was torturing me the whole time I was working on this. ;A;

Enjoy ...

* * *

Fran got kidnapped and Belphegor had to go get him.

To Belphegor, it was seriously a troublesome thing to do, for him, a Prince to save some 'assassin' who carelessly gotten himself in trouble. He sighed, dragging his feet to the entrance of the mansion.

Then again, if his Froggy gets himself killed, then he'll have no practice target by then.

"Tch- troublesome froggy..."

Belphegor cursed under his breath, going to the last place Fran was seen last.

Upon arrival, he was surrounded by a group of men.

The smaller families in Italy, Belphegor thought.

Fran was held captive by a man with a scar on his right eye.

Fran was in quite in the situation. He was partially unconscious and a knife was pointed at his neck.

"Fallen Prince of Varia, We've been waiting," the one holding Fran, seemingly the Boss of that family.

"..That saved me all the trouble of finding you peasants. Thanks for making the rescue easier," Belphegor sneered, taking a step forward forward to the Fran.

"Laugh all you want, fallen Prince. We'll be the last one laughing when you're dead like your friend over head. A dead Prince dead like a dead frog. HAHAHAHA...HAHAHAHAHAHA," one of them said, followed by laughter of other members.

"And one more thing, fallen Prince, come a step closer, we can't guarantee the safety of your kouhai."

_Fallen Prince...Fallen Prince... is all they got to say to me? How annoying..._

_Ushishishi~ wait, only I get to determine the life and death of that stupid Froggy._

_It's so typical simple-minded peasants. They have no idea who they are up against._

_It's time for the Prince to have some fun._

Belphegor chuckled, "I had like to see you try that, if you dare, of course, Ushishishi~"

"...Don't provoke me, fallen Prince," the perpetrator replied Belphegor as he slightly cut Fran's throat.

The pain from the cut certainly made Fran regain full consciousness now. Upon that, he stared at what his senpai was doing.

"Ushishishishi~ Now, you done it, peasants~" Belphegor pulled one of the kidnapper's men and put him on storm flames, disintegrating him slowly, making him cry expressive of pain. This little prank Belphegor pulled infuriated the kidnapper, and scaring the rest.

Fran frowned in distaste, "That's one disgusting habit you have, Bel-senpai."

Belphegor smirked, "That's just part of my plan to make they hurt my Froggy."

Fran rolled his eyes,"...You really are weird, fake prince."

Belphegor chuckled."Well, if they can, that is. Useless frog, I'm trying to rescue you here, stop calling me fake."

He frowned slightly at Fran's comment.

The kidnapper spoke to attract Belphegor's attention, "Now, let's get back to business, fallen prince."

Belphegor replied, not amused by the interruption as he glared at him, "...What is it?"

He dragged Fran and took a step back, "W-We want you dead...S-surrender your life to us, o-or the Froggy's dead!"

"Do it!" Belphegor shouted, smiling slyly.

"What-?" The men got a bit freaked out and took out their weapons.

"Do it! Do it! The Prince orders you to do it!" Belphegor said, convulsed with laughter while flinging his knives at them, missing on purpose.

_Is Bel-senpai in Prince the Ripper mode? Not possible since he haven't spill his so called 'royal' blood._

_... Is it for me? No... I'm just a practice target... Maybe he was forced to? But, he wouldn't act this way..._

_.. Maybe he really wanted to kill me... After all, I'm just a replacement for Mammon... I'm just a toy to him..., _thought Fran as he watched his senpai acting weirdly.

Belphegor snickered, "Don't dare? Ushishishi~ The Prince will do it then!"

He lunged at Fran, with knives on both hands. Fran gulped, pondering whether Belphegor's going to kill him.

There was a high possibility he would do so since they had a fight last night.

Fran shut his eyes tight as if to shake off the pain he's going to receive, physically and mentally.

He wasn't going to like it one bit, despite having a high tolerance for pain, somehow he knew it was going to hurt.

Suddenly there were screams and footsteps of people running away.

_Senpai's really is in Prince the Ripper mode, isn't he?_

Even the person who could slit his throat any moment now... was gone.

All he felt nothing. He felt nothing but the cold. Not that he cares, he was a goner; Belphegor's going to make him suffer for the trouble he put him through. It would be nice if his senpai was actually trying to save him. If he wasn't, it doesn't matter but something inside Fran would ache.

Then everything fell dead silent. Was he dead?

But he felt no pain whatsoever at all, he wondered, feeling ever so empty.

As he decided not to be bothered anymore, something warm brushed against his cheeks.

Opening his eyes slowly, he found his senpai standing in front of him with a frown, pinching his cheeks, hard.

"Froggy, are you still alive?" Belphegor said in a slightly worried tone.

_Was Bel-senpai actually worried_ _about me?_

_He sounded like... he is._

"...Senpai, my cheeks will be as red as my predecessor if you continue doing that.

Are you actually worried about me, senpai? "

"I don't care. It might actually be better if you look like Mammon. Maybe then you won't be stupid enough to let some lowly family kidnap and hurt you." Belphegor scowled, letting go of Fran's cheeks.

_It's better if I'm Mammon right?_

_Senpai, you idiot! That kind of hurts, you know._

_Whatever._

"Senpai, I let them kidnapped me on my free will. Since they despise you and all, I'd thought it would be nice of me to help them. And when did I- "Touching his throat slightly at the cut, he held his hands up where he could see them.

"Ah, senpai ... I'm bleeding. Do something... What happened to my kidnappers?"

"They were beheaded by the Prince, Ushishishi~ Too bad you were sleeping or you would have seen how amazing I was," Belphegor replied boastfully.

Looking at his surroundings, Fran wasn't surprised. Neither was he amused.

_Senpai and his weird antics. He really beheaded the lot of them. _

_Was he that mad? Must be the knives from back then, together with his stupid strings, he blocked their movements._

_And then beheaded them, _Fran thought, nodding to himself.

"Senpai... you have a weird hobby. Seriously, beheading them? Who do you think you are? Queen of Hearts? Can you do better, fake prince?" Fran said as Belphegor was cleaning his cut.

Upon hearing Fran's comment, he took a knife out and stabbed Fran's hat.

Bel chuckled as Fran let out a small 'kero' cry.

"...That hurts, senpai."

"Ushishishi~ like I care."

"Stupid fake prince..." Fran said an unvarying tone.

Belphegor then stared at him for a moment and sighed.

"..What is it senpai?" Fran asked when his senpai didn't make a comeback.

Averting Fran's gaze, he muttered, "...It's nothing."

"Bel-senpai..."

"I told you it's nothing, froggy..."

_..Is rescuing me really that troublesome, senpai?_

_For your information I never asked for your help._

_No reason for you to be so disappointed with me._

_If it's really such a burden maybe I should ...just leave._

_Wait! What's that!_

Realising his senpai was acting weird; he lifted both his hands and reached up to cup Bel's face.

Belphegor looked slightly irritated, his cheeks turned slight pink, which Fran did not fail to notice.

"Bel-senpai... Are you blushing?"

"I'm not! A Prince does not blush! ...and well... I'm relieved...that you're... fine... Safe and sound by my side..," Belphegor's voice trailed off.

_..It's a joke right? He's actually worried about me? No...No way, I must have heard it wrongly._

There was no way his **narcissistic** prince would care about anyone besides himself, so he asked, in his usual tone, "Pardon me, senpai, Could you repeat what you just said? I can't hear clearly from you girly tone. Could you speak louder?"

**Stab**. He really deserved that, he guessed. The clearly pissed Prince slapped Fran's hands off his face.

He started walking away, only to pulled back by our Froggy over here.

Fran tightened his hold on Bel's arm as he lifted his head and stared at him.

Standing on his toes, Fran put his lips on Bel's and kissed him gently.

Poor Prince over here was so taken aback by that, he took a step back and froze.

He felt his face burning, blushing furiously red as he kept staring at his kouhai in disbelief.

"W-what the h-hell w-was t-that f-for?" He asked, practically shouting at Fran.

To Bel's dismay, Fran put a finger to both his ears showing hints of ignorance.

Bel wasn't going to just stand there and let Fran make a fool out of him.

Waiting for an answer, he glared at Fran.

"That was a thank-you-for-rescuing-me kiss, senpai. Now stop glaring at me," Fran replied bluntly as a smirk crawled to his lips.

Fran didn't think that his stupid senpai would be that adorable.

He would so love to see that again if he ever got the chance again.

Belphegor cursed, clearly not happy that a mere frog has taken the best of him.

He blushed again, once he caught a glimpse of Fran's smirk.

Bel laughed as he shook off his previous emotion.

"The Prince will always be there for a certain Froggy in distress, Ushishishi~"

_Froggy's going to pay for this. Ushishishi~_

Fran shuddered at the sound of Bel's laughter, thinking of what the consequences would be for making Bel go through all this.

He cleared his throat, "We should get out of here then."

"We should. To the sushi bar, Froggy~"

"...No."

"And you're paying!"

"..No."

"I don't care~ Ushishishi!"


End file.
